As electronic systems grow in complexity, the need for compact packaging of electronic components increases. Furthermore, with increasing complexity, other factors, such as power, size, and weight, require consideration. Thin die, or chips, allow for more compact packaging of electronic components. Thin die are particularly useful in multiple chip packages, providing for packaging of a greater number of die within the same volume. These multiple chip packages often employ three-dimensional packaging technologies, by stacking chips, or die, along the z-axis.
Techniques that reduce structural strain on the die during processing would allow the use of thin die.
Fabricating thin die in multiple chip modules would provide further advantages for compact packaging of electronic components. By fabricating thin die in multiple chip modules, handling and assembly of individual components can be reduced, lessening the possibility of breakage or other assembly defects. Current processing techniques do not provide for fabrication of discrete multiple chip modules having thinned die. Therefore, there is a need for processing methods that allow for thinning wafers to obtain thin die.
Thus, there is a need for methods and apparatus for manufacturing thin die.